powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Long
, also known as the , is the true main villain of Juken Sentai Gekiranger who engineered the events of the series behind the scenes until he reveals himself. Character History Gekiranger Being an immortal, Long has manipulated humanity behind the scenes out of whim for ages to ease his boring existence. Eventually, Long decided to create a Destroyer to make the world "less dull" by offering his services to Maku and to condition him while secretly aiding in the foundation of the RinJuken Aku Gata. But after the Kensei sealed Maku and the other Kenma, Long was forced to wait for another ideal pawn before he found a young Rio. Murdering the child's family, Long instilled a fear in Rio to become strong enough to escape the memory of that rainy night. To ensure no interference with Rio's progress, Long mortally wounded Dan years later so Rio can never have closure and then slaughtered Dan's kin while making it look like the village was decimated by a storm. Only Dan's wife and their son Jan survived, with Long personally killing the woman after she knocked her son into the river. Believing the child drowned, Long went back into hiding to watch Rio from afar, using his to obtain followers. Eventually, once Maku is revived and forced Rio to serve him, Long revealed himself to Mele while assuring her that Rio will obtain Dorinki and defeat Maku, setting up the events for it. Furthermore, Long evoked Gou's transformations into the werewolf until Bae's interference stopped that. Long was further vexed to learn that Rio is making his way to Jūgenkyō, managing to have Rio turn back in the guises of Jan, Gou, and Sha-Fu, revealing the existence of Sozyuto that Rio needs to enter the village freely. Long also uses the same illusory power to force Mele to take the Sozyuto from Ken while he's defenseless. Once Rio and Mele make the run for the Jūgenkyō, Long revealed himself at last to Maku to hold his discarded pawn long enough for Rio to reach the village. When the Kenma had served their purpose, Long arrives to kill Rageku in his fighting form which she recognized. With the deed done, Long fully reveals himself, offering Rio a chance to master the Genjuken style to become even stronger, converting both him and Mele in the Blood-Oath Ceremony to further his scheme. However, seeing Jan as a hindrance to his plans, Long attempts to kill him behind Rio's back. But ironically, Jan managed to awaken Rio as the Destroyer; much to Long's praise. Mele's interference ruined it, with Long's treachery and true identity revealed as a result, before beating Rio to find out why he didn't completely become the Destroyer. When Mele interferes once again, Long attempts to kill her, only to have Rio jump in front of her to shield her from the blast. Seeing Mele as the cause, Long takes her as a hostage so Rio can resume his part in the master plan. But once his plan is completely shattered, Long decides to kill them all and start finding a new Destroyer to replace Rio, however, Long is soon defeated by SaiDaiGekiRinTohja. However, his spirit endured and entered Sanyo, using him to recreate himself. Now with a newfound interest in the Beast-Fist power that rivals his own, Long assumes his true form to personally destroy the world himself. Mele sacrifices herself to save the Gekirangers from one of his attacks, after which Gou and Ken try and fight with GekiTohjahWolf and SaiDaiOh, but Long effortlessly defeats them both. Rio attempts a suicidal attack to kill him but Long survived because of his immortality, though he was forced back into his armored form. Even in this state he still overwhelmed all five Gekirangers. Gou and Ken later fight him, along with the Kensei but they were no match for him. Long finally met his match when Jan, Retsu, and Ran returned after mastering the Rinjuken style. However, because Long was immortal the Gekirangers couldn't kill him, so they instead sealed him in a small ball using the Dōkokugan technique. Jan safeguards the small golden orb by wearing it as a necklace. Go-Onger vs. Gekiranger During the events of Go-onger vs. Gekiranger, Meka steals the sealed Long from Jan. Furthermore, when ingested by Nunchaku Banki, Long's energy turns the Barbaric Machine Beast into . Despite being partially released, Long needed to defeat the Gekirangers to become completely free, and was ultimately sealed away again after SaiDaiGekiRinTohja and Engine-O G12 destroyed Long Banki. Twins *Dorou *Sojo Gokaiger When Jan Kandou met the Gokaigers, the ball-sealed Long was still seen around Jan's neck. Super Hero Taisen In Super Hero Taisen, a version of Long is a member of the Zangyack/Shocker Alliance. In the battle, he is spotted in many scenes. In the first scene he is spotted attacking Big One, in the second scene he is fighting GingaBlue, in the third scene he is fighting AbareRed and , in the fourth he is fighting TimePink, HurricaneBlue, DynaBlue and DynaYellow, and with the Gekirangers and Den-O's, he is kneed by GekiViolet and shot by Gun Den-O. Super Hero Taisen Z Another version of Long was part of an army of resurrected (mostly Super Sentai) monsters led by after the revival of . They proceeded to attack the gathering of and Super Sentai, giving them a hard time. The heroes of recent years were in a pinch until the arrival of a force of Sentai and Rider reinforcements led by Akarenger and Kamen Rider Ichigo. The combined forces of superheroes were able to turn the tide against the Madou army. They lined up and used their various finisher attacks to destroy the revived monsters. Akibaranger Season 2 as Long with the Four Kenma in the Super ©Na Series version of Juken Sentai Gekiranger.]] Long is among the three Sentai villains summoned by General Tsu having ©Na steal the Akibarangers' summoning sequence and combines him with Yaiba of Darkness and Phantom Spy Vancuria to form the Darkness Inordinate Cannon. Later, when ©Na achieved her goal to replace the Super Sentai Series with her own Super ©Na Series, she assumes the identity of Long in her version of Juken Sentai Gekiranger with Mutoumushite added as an official Kenma. Long's forms : Allows Long to create a golden cloud of Genki, using it to subjugate the target to his will. The Gengi was first used on Gou, forcing him to resume his werewolf form. * : A coordinator's move, converting the target's qi into Genki during the Blood-Oath Ceremony. * : Long used this Gengi to revive Dan's soul and give it form as Suugu. * : Enlargement Gengi. * : Exposes the user's Genki in its entirety. - Mugenryu= *Height: 71.2 m *Weight: 48.6 t As the Mugenryu, Long assumes the form of a giant multi-headed quadraped dragon. In this form, the Mugenryu can stretch his necks to great lengths and fire blasts of energy from his mouths. - Long Banki= *Height: 220 cm (59.4 m: giant) *Weight: 239 kg (64.5 t: giant) Possessing the deactivated body of Gaiark's Banki Beast Nunchuck Banki, Long turns his host into a humanoid version of his Mugenryu form. }} Powers and Abilities Besides above powers, Long the Infernal Dragon also has these powers: ;Absolute Immortality : :He cannot be killed or destroyed by any methods. He himself claimed that he survived after destroying the world many times. ;Possession : :He can possess a dead body to unleash himself. Notes Portrayal * Long is portrayed and voiced by Naoki Kawano (川野直樹, Kawano Naoki). His suit actor in his armored form is Yasuhiro Takeuchi (竹内康博, Takeuchi Yasuhiro) & Naoki Oofuji (大藤直樹 Ofuji Naoki). Behind the Scenes * Long's name is derived from , the Mandarin word for "dragon", and his motifs are the Azure Dragon of the East and the Dragon of the Earthly Branches. He can also be compared to Huang Long (the golden dragon of the center) due to his golden color and how he was the true leader of Genjuken. As a result, both can be said to be based on his true form along with every culture's experience with a dragon as Sha-Fu speculated. Dragons are also associated with storms, which plays with Rio and Jan's back stories. * In his Mugenryu form, Long resembles a many headed version of King Ghidorah of the Godzilla movies series. *Long is one of the 6 final bosses in Super Sentai series to still survive at end of the series (the others are Witch Bandora, Daimaou, Arch Priest Gajah, Emperor of Darkness Z, and Dogranio Yaboon). **However, of the six, he is only one of two to return after his series, appearing in Engine Sentai Go-Onger vs. Gekiranger and Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen. * Long has two leitmotifs: One being "A Scheming Dragon" and the other being "A Nightmare Reborn - Genjuuken". * Long's Banki form is the only one not to be adapted for Power Rangers. * Long is one of the most sadism-driven Sentai villains in existence, motivated by a desire to alleviate his boredom. Another main Sentai villain Ginis, would also be motivated by amusement, even if it means untold death and destruction. Appearances See Also (Role and Infinity Dragon form) (Armored Form) Category:Sentai Villains Category:Juken Sentai Gekiranger Category:Imaginary Villains Category:Sentai Final Villain Category:Genjuken Category:Main Sentai Villains Category:Masterminds Category:Characters portrayed by Yasuhiro Takeuchi Category:Super Sentai Villains Who Managed To Kill A Hero Category:Traitors Category:Sentai Final Villains Who Are Still Alive Category:Sentai Dragon Themed Villain Category:Traitors in Super Sentai Category:Replacement Sentai Villains Category:Knight Themed Villains Category:Dragon Themed Villains Category:Sentai Knight Themed Villains